


Rules of The Closet

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, this is going to be fucking random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to just be a friendly gathering at Souji's apartment one afternoon, little did they know that it was going to become a long, drawn out complicated disaster- all because of a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a story on crack at times, and also will have multiple pairings, mainly SoujixYosuke though.

“Souji, can we just kick them out already?”

Yosuke was almost pouting as he started giving a recap of the day so far.

“I mean, Teddie has already destroyed half of the apartment, Yukiko hasn’t stopped snorting for nearly an hour, Chie is on the verge of chudo-chopping me in half since I slipped and you know uh,  _accidentallytouchedherass_  [he really had slipped, the last thing he wanted to do was ever touch Chie's ass, he didn't have a death wish], and then Rise is just always all over you and being loud and her perfume is really strong today, but you know we’re really just going to miss the movie if we don’t get them out of here!”

Souji had taken to pulling out a tray and was assorting some more snacks on it as he hadn’t even spared Yosuke a glance. “You’re over-exaggerating.”

“I am  ** _NOT_**!” Maybe saying Rise being all over him was going a little far, but it was true! He couldn't believe he blurted that out in front of Souji, cue his awkward embarrassment which he hid well enough with his yell.

“We still have one more game to play, and no one is going anywhere until we play it.”

Yosuke groaned while not even wanting to look at Souji’s ultra-secret schedule he had planned out for everyone coming over that day. It was supposed to be a quick hello, goodbye, with the bare minimum of catching up, but  _of course_  Souji had more up his sleeve.

Today was the first day Yosuke came to visit in a while due to him finalizing his plans to finally move back to the city to live with Souji. So naturally he just wanted to have Souji to himself today instead of-no wait-he didn’t mean have him to himself like  _that_ , just you know, alone for guy stuff, video games, movies, pizza, booze, whatever. Nothing gay,  ** _nothing gay at all_**.

Yosuke grimaced as he heard Souji go back into the living room to announce the next [and hopefully last] activity for the day.

“Spin the bottle.” He said it so smoothly while holding up an empty sake bottle after he had set down the snacks on a table nearby.

“Oooooh, is this that kissing game?! Teddie likes kissing!”

Chie glowered at Yosuke as he had taken a seat at the end of the couch next to Naoto.

“It is a kissing game. I figured since we played the King’s Game before, we could step it up to this.”

“Narukami-kun you have such great ideas.” Rise practically had hearts or stars or all of the above in her eyes as she watched Souji set the bottle down in the center of large table in the middle of where they all sat.

“Now, you can kiss however you like. If it’s getting too boring though, then I’ll force you all to do as I say.”

Souji had that weird look in his eyes that was back from when he was the leader of the investigation. It was that look Yosuke got whenever he was forced to wear a towel in a dungeon on more than one occasion…nothing good ever came from that look.

“Oi, bring it sempai!” Kanji had an animal cracker between his fingers as he had been trying not to blush at feeling Naoto sitting next to him.

No one knew what craziness went on in Souji’s mind, but it was steadily becoming apparent to Yosuke that he might have moved in with a masochist. The odd way Souji’s lip would curve up into a smirk when the bottle moved and landed on its first victim who was Yukiko and across from her was Rise.

“Teddie has never seen two girls kiss before…”

“Ooooh, it’s been a while since I’ve kissed a girl.” Rise muttered matter-of-factly as she licked her lips, standing up with a quick movement over to be close enough to the other girl.

Chie was strangely glued to the scene but more so on Yukiko as she moved up with an apparent blush on her face.

Yukiko was trying not to snort at how weird it was going to be to kiss the model, but she managed to stop right as she saw Rise stand up and lean in to press a soft kiss to her lips that lingered for a few seconds.

The room was silent for a moment before Teddie was up and flailing as he started rambling about liking to watch girls kiss more than kissing a boy. Yosuke gave Kanji a look as he was looking just as out of it as he was, Naoto was trying not to openly stare as she forced herself to look away, Chie  _was_  openly staring, and Souji was…well Souji was just being Souji with that weird smirk on his face.

The smirk disappeared just as the girls sat back down. Yosuke caught a quick glimpse of it as it disappeared before Souji started talking again. “Everyone get up, switch where you’re sitting.”

“What? That’s not how this game works.” Chie mumbled as she was already being ushered from where she sat.

“I know, but everyone needs a chance to go, and we need to mix up the possible pairings.” Souji was going on like he was trying to meet some odd quota for a fandom.

The strangeness went on for another twenty minutes or so. Chie had to kiss Naoto [which was weird], Kanji had to kiss Rise [which was weird since he kept looking at Naoto when it happened], and Teddie had to kiss Naoto [which was the most awkward thing ever on Naoto’s end].

Yosuke was fidgeting in nervousness since neither he nor Souji had gone yet, and he felt that odd gut feeling that it was going to happen soon.

Or more like right now.

 _Shit, fuck, no, shit._  Yosuke kept the same words on repeat as he tried to find some witty thing to say, reaching for words that just weren’t forming. As he stood up from where he sat, he’d nearly tripped on the rug and had to balance himself against the doorframe where a closet was behind him.

This couldn’t be happening, no way, he liked Souji, no as a best friend, okay  _no_ , he knew he was lying to himself somewhat there. He’d liked him in a different way for a little while now, ugh no way who was he kidding, he couldn’t fool his subconscious- he had been in love with him since they first met. Sure he hadn’t know that the feeling was love until he was pining after him for months and having…uh…dreams that he wasn’t going to think about right now.

As he leaned away from the open closet that he had nearly fell into, he felt everyone’s eyes on him but really he could only see Souji as he had that weird smirk on his face again, but it was  _different_  somehow.

“Go sensei!” Teddie exclaimed as he was practically jumping on the couch.

“P-Partner, we don’t have to-just make it look like-“

Souji said nothing though as he leaned in, not even having to make Yosuke move away from the doorframe as he approached him fully. The distance between them grew smaller, the group behind them almost falling off their seats as they watched.

Just as Yosuke felt the beginnings of a pair of lips touching his, a weird wind blew through the room, forcing the two back into the opening of the closet. The force was immense and extremely odd, but it had the two in a tangle of limbs as Souji had landed on top of Yosuke in the floor of the small closet.

“Shit, sempai are you guys okay?” Kanji was the first one up, trying to wipe away his starting of a nosebleed as he moved near the closet only to be forcefully pushed in by another gust of wind.

“What are you guys doing?!” Chie said in a slightly annoyed tone as she couldn’t comprehend how the three of them had ended up in the closet. “If you three want some privacy just go into the bedr-AH!” The brunette was pushed into the closet, falling somewhere in the wayside.

The remaining four in the living room looked at one another.

“Is this another one of the games he had planned?” Rise asked in slight confusion as she then stood up and moved near the closet. “Is this that 7 minutes in heaven game?” Her voice suddenly became higher as she imagined the possibilities, only to be forced into the closet by the same gust of wind as the others.

Naoto stood up from the couch almost at the same time Yukiko did. Teddie was clamoring around, trying to find the source of whatever was causing this.

“If it’s a game…I don’t get it.” Yukiko said as she tilted her head at the scene of them trying to get off one another.

“I don’t think it’s a game…” Naoto hardly had time to think of the possibilities as a huge gust of wind overtook the entire living room, forcing them into the same predicament as the others just as the closet door firmly slammed shut.

The occupants were making noises amongst moans, complains, and whines while trying to untangle themselves from each other. Yosuke managed to slide away finally, catching his breath as he could feel a familiar shoulder brushing against his own and smelling that scent from someone that he had nearly just KISSED. He tried to stop himself from mid-freak out as he then realized they were in a hallway closet.

“Uh…what are we doing in here? Is this some new game of yours Sempai?”

Souji shook his head, sighing as he already knew the worst was yet to come.

“No...I think it was because of that ritual we all did before I left during Golden Week…”

“That thing where we all tore a piece of paper from that origami thing you made?” Chie asked as Yosuke shook his head in the darkness.

“That’s from Corpse Party.” No one said anything as Yosuke continued on. “We all would’ve ended up in some time void of a curse elementary school if that was the case…we’re in a hallway closet.”

“You two have some odd hobbies.” Yukiko said as she tried not to laugh at how weird of an explanation it was. “I mean,  _snort,_ how would we end up somewhere like that just from tearing a piece of paper AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-“

Chie wanted to kick Yosuke in the balls for making Yukiko start up again, but she couldn’t see well enough and could only make out his sock, so she settled on kicking his foot instead.

“OW!”

“Yes, this is a painful time I know.” Souji stated in a dramatic fashion. Clearly he had embraced the drama club too much. “If it wasn’t because of that, then it has to be because of the class I was in this year. The class was cursed…each class mate gradually started dying, the only way to stop it was to kill the one who was already dead.”

“W-What, did you kill them, Narukami-kuuun tell me you did.” Rise was almost clinging onto Naoto who was next to her.

“That’s from an anime.” Yosuke sighed in exasperation as he was rubbing his foot still from Chie’s wrath. “And the only thing that happened with your class this year was that a few people got the flu.”

The group sighed in relief as Souji practically nudged Yosuke for stealing his thunder again.

“No but seriously, I used a Ouiji board the other night. I’m pretty sure I summoned some sort of demon into the apartment here.”

Nothing was said for a few minutes. Chie eventually broke the silence.

“Yosuke, he’s kidding right?”

Unfortunately, Yosuke hadn’t known anything of that taking place. Knowing Souji though, it was probably true. But that stuff didn't really happen...or so he wanted to believe. More than likely Souji was _just_  kidding though as usual, so he rolled his eyes and played along.

“We’re all probably going to be possessed and killed like those people in Paranormal Activity.” Yosuke sighed again, wanting to punch the one next to him for such stupidity having gone on for so long. “Partner, you’ve  _really_  done it this time.”

“Oi, you guys are kidding, stop screwing around!” Kanji stood up, moving through the darkness and trying not to step on anyone as he reached for the doorknob, only to jiggle it a few times with no luck. “We’re locked in.”

A sudden eeriness filled the atmosphere.

“Open the door partner.” Yosuke said quickly as he felt Souji shift a little, it almost felt like he was even closer now.

“I can’t.”

“Narukami-kun, come on, this isn’t funny anymore.” Rise almost whined as she clung even more to Naoto.

“But I can’t. This closet gets stuck like this a lot.”

“Is it because of the demon?” Teddie asked in a slightly wavering voice.

“He was just joking about that, right?” Yosuke restated, only to receive nothing but somehow feeling grey eyes staring at him through the darkness. “ _Right_?” He pressed again.

“I am.”

Everyone sighed in relief.

“Sort of.”

Then everyone began to freak out.

 

_~ tbc._


End file.
